Two of a Kind
by Rainhealsme
Summary: Two new students have transferred to DA. Both look almost exactly alike, though they claim to have no relation. First is Eleanor, Pegasus's only known child with a secret mission. Second is Pandora, an ex-fighter named for the secrets stored within her blood. The success of a dark entity weighs on their shoulders, tipping one way or another due to their loyalties, and their loves.


**When I started creating this story, I wanted to create a different and unique story about a fan-character(s) attending Duel Academy with the main cast that sets itself apart from the others here not simply because of the plot and events, but the characters I've created and their decks as well. **

**With that in mind, I present to you all the first part of the prelude. Any advice is much appreciated, thank you.**

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahasi**

**All songs mentioned are © of their original writers and bands.**

_**Two of a Kind**_

…

…

…

Car tires screeched as they slid across the city streets. Suddenly the car tipped over before doing several back flips onto the concrete. As it crashed, fumbling across the street, the passengers screamed at the top of their lungs.

No air could enter their bodies, no oxygen could escape them. Flames rose around the vehicle causing them to suffocate in their seats. It didn't help that they were upside down, seeking a way to escape the hold of the vehicle. Their seatbelts wouldn't unbuckle, there windows wouldn't break as their fists met the surface. Over and over, the family would bang their fists of fury onto the glass.

Nothing, not even a shatter…

The family remained stuck, trapped in their vehicle to never be exposed to the world before them and as gas entered their lungs any individual would think death was bound to come.

The members of the Occeli family fatally hurt, dying in a matter of seconds.

Yet, somehow, by a miracle, two of them survive…

A pair of twins—"Arianna" and "Anwyn", the silver bracelets bound to their small wrists read, two sisters and the last of their kind…

…

…

…

_**Prologue **__(Part 1): The Invincible Blade._

…

…

…

_Fiona Occeli__…_

_The mysterious woman whom haunts my dreams…_

_When I was a girl growing up, father used to tell me stories about my birth parents, particularly my mother._

_She was a savior without even realizing it._

_A savior that was doomed to from birth._

_A savior that was doomed to love._

_I just wonder…_

_How many of us…truly know her story?_

_But no one knows what happened to her after that certain day, when she suddenly left town one night._

_As if she's almost something to be ashamed of having a family…_

_I just want to know, is she even alive still?_

_Why did she give me up?_

_Why did she disappear?_

_What triggered it?_

_No one knows._

_They didn't know either._

_The ones who claimed to be her friends had no idea of the pain that was growing inside of her._

_That was eating away at her_

_What really happened to Fiona?_

_Will I ever get the answers I seek?_

_Will someone tell me…?_

…

…

…

Panting, Eleanor lowered her weapon and wiped the sheen of sweat that glistened on her forehead. She took a deep, calming breath, before raising the rapier she held once more in her hands and started to swing it around in swift, skillful motions. She could heard the blade of her rapier slicing through the air, creating a faint whistling sound that gently whispered in her ear.

"I know this is how father said it worked. He did something like this…" She murmured, and tried to swinging rapid strikes with the stainless blade.

Failing once more, she paused and thought for a moment. She started to ponder about how Pegasus was able to do the technique he showed her yesterday when they were training together. His movements were too quick for her to actually see, not to mention those feints he made. Her father did however, give her an explanation, but she could hardly understand what he meant.

"_This technique should only be used when you're in a pinch or at the end of a fight."_ She remembered him saying. _"Focus on feints. I've known a great deal of master swordsmen whom dismiss feints as a waste of movement and futile attacks that won't affect skilled opponents, though there are ways to actually make it effective. One way is to back it up with attacks threatening enough that you'll strike fear into your enemy, but I doubt that would be successful since this usually only works on weaker opponents."_

"Right," She muttered with an eye roll. "I doubt that beast Enzo is actually weaker than I am."

"_That leaves us to the second way. The second way is much harder than the first since the cause of the fewest swordsmen who take this path is that they no longer have any more ways to fight—meaning this is usually their last chance."_

"Argh…at least I'll have a trick up my sleeve before I lose."

"_Desperation can sometimes be unsightly, but convincing enough. You have to convince your enemy that you are ready to fight head on—sincerely, unhesitatingly, earnestly, and obstinately—for this to work. But, the most important factor you should consider is killing intent."_

"Killing intent…I don't understand killing intent…what is that supposed to mean?" Eleanor wondered. "To kill intentionally…?"

Idiot, a voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Her muscles were sore from the workout. She was moving parts of her body that she never expected to need before, but it didn't bother her one bit. The pain was easy to set aside and fading away. She made a few visits to her nanny and asked for the help of kind Mrs. Pots who gladly relieved her of the uncomfortable ache on some parts of her body, but she didn't want to take advantage of her kindness and chose to bear with the rest of it instead.

"Your moves are getting clumsy." A voice remarked out of the blue, causing Eleanor to jump with a startled look on her face.

She turned at the direction of the voice and saw Seto standing a few steps away from her, his chocolate brown hair just as neat as ever. He was dressed in light and loose clothes, but still appropriate for business.

"Goodness, don't scare me like that." She breathed. "Besides, why does my practice have to concern you? For all I know, you're the last person I ever expect to even care."

He couldn't tell her that he made a bet with Joey because of his pride and lost in the end, which was the main reason why he was out here much to his chagrin. He wasn't planning on helping the girl, and felt contented from watching her within the confines of the castle. These turn of events were completely unexpected on his side.

"Don't be stupid. I don't care." He grunted in displeasure.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"It isn't anyone's fault when they notice how clumsy your moves are. Do you think someone of your caliber would be able to stand up against Enzo?"

"Like I haven't heard that line before. Don't worry, I ask that question to myself all the time." She told him in a mocking tone.

"It's good you know."

There was an awkward pause in the air until Eleanor decided to break the silence. "Why are you here again?"

"You should feel honored." He said, before taking out his own blade from training room armory and posing a haughty stance. "I'll be your sparring partner for the time being. For someone to improve, it'll be better if you have a more experienced opponent to point out your errors."

"Yeah right." She spat, snarling at his unbelievable self-centeredness. "I never asked you to be my sparring partner, anyway."

"Shut it and attack me with your best shot, _Eleanor_." He mocked, his face creasing both in annoyance and impatience.

Her eyes narrowed, and she dove forward and assaulted Seto with a sharp swing. The sound of metal hitting metal reverberated throughout the field, landing continuously in a weirdly patterned way. She had to admit that this was a good way of venting her anger towards this arrogant man. But shockingly, the sword flew out of her hand no longer than a minute after they started.

A big, egotistical smirk made its way to Seto's face while Eleanor merely glared at him through her lashes, face burning red both in exhaustion and embarrassment. She felt a flame of shame light up inside her and she clenched her fists, wanting the uncomfortable feeling to go away.

"I gave that one away!" She reasoned fruitlessly, turning her face the other way so she wouldn't meet the gaze of the first ranker who stood without even breaking a sweat.

"Oh, really?" His tone held a hint of amusement, but it mostly sounded like he was having the time of his life picking on the girl. "That didn't even last for longer than a minute. And I even told you to give it your best shot."

"T-that was just…" She sputtered, racking her mind for a logical reason for her immediate loss. "A warm up…" She trailed off, pouting.

"Like I would believe that." Seto rolled his eyes this time.

"I told you already!" She stomped her feet furiously at him before turning to get her sword. "That was just a warm up! Wait 'til you see! I'll last longer this time!"

"So you're basically admitting that you lost and you're going to lose again."

"I didn't lose, not to you!" She screamed.

With a sharp battle cry, she charged once more attacking relentlessly. Seto didn't have a hard time fending off her hits, but true to her word, she did last longer than the last time. In fact, contrary to his expectations, the girl began showing off a few skills she learned within the period of time she spent with her father.

It was almost like a cloth was stuffed to his mouth and stopped the words he previously had the confidence to say. As Eleanor grew serious about their practice match, seeing as she was obviously putting in her best efforts despite this being only a friendly fight, Seto discovered a newfound respect for the girl.

The childish banter immediately ceased and both grew quiet. A silent tension cracked like electricity in the air, and nothing else could be heard other than heavy breath and the sharp ringing of their weapons when their blades crossed.

Although Eleanor's weapon kept being knocked out of her hand, she also tirelessly kept on picking it up to quietly resume her battle with Seto. As they continued to spar, Seto realized that every single time Eleanor came back after losing her sword she grew in strength as if her loss kept on adding to her power. She always lasted longer than the previous round and never made the same mistakes that caused her to lose the last time.

He had to say he was quite impressed.

"My God…I'm tired." The girl suddenly collapsed on the ground with shaking knees whereas Seto still stood.

"You're still no match for me. Do you think you can defeat your opponent in that pathetic state?"

Seto had superior stamina compared to Eleanor that was a clear fact.

"I know that," She growled at him. "Father said I'm not quite there yet, but he taught me a technique. He said that it was possible I could use it to defeat him."

"Defeat that freakiest giant, Enzo?" Seto scoffed. "I don't know if there's any technique that strong enough that you can do in that level."

"It's just a matter of practice!" She snapped. "I know I can do it…" She trailed off.

"Oh, really?" He cocked a brow. "Then try using it at me."

"Wait a minute," she held up a hand before shakily standing up. She placed a hand on her chest and took, long and deep breaths. "Let me …catch my breath right quick." She said, breathless.

Seto shook his head.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Eleanor got into stance and glared at him. The business tycoon immediately prepared himself for any assault coming, waiting patiently until the girl made her move. They stayed like that for a few moments, neither moving nor taking their eyes away from each other.

A minute passed by.

Seto waited, but Eleanor still didn't move a single inch. He thought that maybe this was a part of her so-called 'technique' but he cannot fathom how staring at your opponent would do any good. He didn't have much patience, so he started feel cross with girl.

Finally, Eleanor moved, but she did not attack. Her shoulders sagged and the tip of her weapon landed on the ground while she grasped its hilt in a loose hold. With a heavy sigh, she groaned, muttering something under her breath that sounded incomprehensible.

Eyes narrowed, Seto spoke, "What are doing?"

"I don't…know…" She muttered. Her voice was low that Seto only managed to make out a few words.

"Excuse me?"

"I said don't know!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I don't even get the technique. Father gave me a briefing but he told me to figure the rest on my own…but how was I supposed to understand anything when he moved to fast with the lesson? I was trying to figure it out a while ago but…"

Looking at her, Seto couldn't help but thing how pathetic she really was. How exactly was this idiot able to defeat previous opponents? She's seriously stupid. Stupid…but funny.

He tried keeping a straight face, but a faint smile eventually stretched his lips. A low snicker echoed from his throat before it gradually got a bit louder and he started chuckling. Eleanor stared at him dubiously, wondering what he was snickering about. And to think he usually kept that 'I'm so cool' attitude of his.

Tristan, Tea, and Joey, whom Eleanor had known since their first visit to the Duelist Kingdom, were watching in the background, deadpanned.

"Tell me, Joey," Tristan began. "Did the end of the world just begin?"

"Actually," Joey replied. "I think we actually might've died already. This must be just some crazy dream—no, this must be some illusion…hallucination. Or maybe I just went mad."

"That Seto…" Tea started.

"…Is actually laughing." Tristan finished for her.

"I've seen things I wasn't able to believe, but I'm starting to think that I cannot trust my eyes anymore." Tea muttered with a shake of her head.

"Ditto," Joey and Tristan said unison.

While they doubted whether what they were seeing was actually happening or not, Seto continued.

"I've never met an idiot like you my entire life, I swear." He chuckled.

Eleanor bit her lower lip in anger. "Who do you think looks like an idiot right now, huh? You're laughing like a mad man when there's nothing funny! You can't blame someone who doesn't know a thing about killing intent."

When the situation dawned on him, he tried to regain his composure and cleared his throat. He reverted to his 'I'm cool' look and raised a brow questioningly at Eleanor.

"Killing intent?" He repeated.

"I don't…exactly know what it is. I think I can understand it somehow, but I'm having trouble trying to figure it out."

He sighed, his usual scowl settling back in. When he's making that face, it doesn't actually seem he was laughing a few moments ago. "I guess it's to be expected from someone like you."

"Someone like me? What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever felt so livid that you wanted to just slaughter someone?"

"Yeah…?"

"So you do understand." He said. "Killing intent is the pure intent of killing a person. There isn't a single person that cannot feel your desire for a murderous slaughter, so much that it affects everyone around you to the point that they are paralyzed with fear. Let's just say that it's a state of bloodthirstiness, and that hurting the person you're aiming for is your main priority."

"Is that…even possible?"

"It is. There are very few people that can control their killing intent on purpose since they often lose control of themselves. At times, you can only feel a person's killing intent when they're on life-threatening situations and driven to desperation."

"How do you control your killing intent?"

"It takes a great deal of practice. Usually, it takes years." Seto replied. "A great amount of self-control is required."

Eleanor stared at the blade in her hand and thought, _"This is impossible!"_

When the time arrived for Pegasus to come and collect Eleanor for dinner, the girl unhesitatingly followed. During their walk, he sensed his daughter's depression and examined the troubled-looking face she had on and couldn't help but worry for the girl.

"Is there something wrong, Eleanor? Are you not feeling well? Maybe we should rest for today."

"I'm fine, father. Please don't worry about it." She told him. "It's just…I wasn't able to do that technique you taught me yesterday…and my fight with Enzo tomorrow. I can't help but worry about the outcome."

Pegasus smiled, "You don't have to trouble yourself. That technique was something I did not actually expect you to be able to pull off that easily. It usually takes years for someone to learn it. Learning how to control your killing intent takes a lot of time and perseverance."

"Seto was right," She muttered. "I should've practiced some more."

"It's alright, my dear." Pegasus reassured. "Focus on the current situation at hand. You can be bothered by it later."

"And I thought I could have something against Enzo…" She muttered. "What am I going to do?"

Pegasus chuckled as he stared at the girl. _Maybe I was wrong after all._ He thought inwardly.

Sensing his silence, Eleanor looked up at him worriedly. "Is something the matter, father?"

He smiled lovingly. "Ah, nothing my dear, nothing at all."

…

…

…

The most anticipated day had finally come. Eleanor was already at her wit's end training for her battle with the Easterner, Enzo. For the past three days, she juggled her schedule between her father's dueling lessons, studying, and sword training. The circle was considerate enough when Pegasus allowed her to take the 'time off' from her studies. It was a hellish experience that the girl was already in the brink of losing her sanity. The only thing that probably kept her going was her determination and her perseverance.

Even so, her friends, both human and spirit proved to be of a big help. So far, their eagerness and enthusiasm about helping the girl made her grateful that she had such helpful support. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't have survived with how everything was going. She didn't know how to repay them and worried greatly about the matter, but all they said was that she didn't have to worry and that seeing her attitude towards everything she did alone made them feel inspired to work hard on their own goals as well. Her display of willpower and resolve was infectious.

Pegasus seemed satisfied with the outcome of their training, but told her it probably won't be enough to make her win. Eleanor was already familiar with that line of words, so she didn't pay much mind to it and focused on improving her skills instead.

He was quite surprised by her display of quick progress and was not originally expecting her to learn a lot of things in such a short period of time. But then again, the skills she displayed at the duel with her previous opponent were least to anyone's expectations—but she did it anyway. It was almost as if she was a natural when it came to swordsmanship. Judging by her progress, she could almost be called a prodigy.

Despite that, Eleanor seemed to remain completely oblivious of her talent and taken more of an interest in card dueling instead, forming a close bond with her monsters and wanting to go further with it.

That night, she wasn't at all able to sleep at all. She was filled with anxiety about the upcoming match that closing her eyes became impossible. Like last time, the fight will occur by the first light of dawn. Finding herself to the point of cracking under pressure, she took out her music player and plugged in her earphones. Listening to music somehow calmed her down.

It went like that for a few minutes until she got bored. Listening didn't really help at all like it always did. It seemed that she was more anxious that she thought.

Seeing as she won't be sleeping anytime soon, she stood up and decided to stretch. She wasn't feeling like holding the sword since looking at it made her more nervous than she already was. She changed into loose clothes. The top was sleeveless and was long enough that it flared around her waist. She paired it with some loose pants that reached her ankles before moving into the middle of her room.

"Might as well do something to entertain myself…" She said under her breath, stretching her limbs.

Before her passing, her mother was serious about turning her into 'the girl she wanted her to be'. Her closet and dresser contained nothing but the finest and most elegant clothes aside from her training/dueling uniform. Printed shirts were nowhere to be found and majority of the clothes were dresses, save for a few skinny jeans and cute shorts she never really used.

Sighing, she unplugged her earphones and threw them into the bed. She put the music player in its highest volume before she started dancing with "Let it go" **(1)**. She went along with the music's beat and started a little slow before she eventually attained speed.

Her hips moved fluidly with the rhythm. She allowed her limbs to move freely in random directions, letting the music itself judge the best choreography that would represent itself. She didn't care how she moved really, she just wanted to dance to get all of her pent up frustrations out. Slowly, she felt her anxiety disappear. She sang the lyrics under her breath, almost breathlessly, while moving nonstop with the song's melody.

She heard a short squeal when she dragged her hand up her waist and immediately turned to look around the room. Near her bed, she saw her duel spirits Emperor of Prophecy, Charming Queen, and Princess Athena, with fascinated look on their faces. The Queen was beet red, holding both of her hands against her hands and nose.

"You guys…what are you doing?" Eleanor asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Oh!" Princess Athena floated towards Eleanor quickly, her long lavender strains flowing behind her. "We're sorry, Miss Eleanor. You were just so good at dancing and all, and the music sounds nice although it isn't anything I've heard before…"

Eleanor laughed. She was glad that they were growing more familiar and comfortable in her presence. The Queen still acted a bit shy in contrast to her daughter Athena, who was as energetic and optimistic as she could ever be.

"Yup! Your dance was so…um…" Athena paused and tapped her chin to find the right word.

"Unique and incredible." The Emperor finished for her.

"I have a feeling you guys are lying to me." Eleanor chuckled. "It's embarrassing you had to see that, too."

The music continued playing, so Eleanor went towards it to shut it off. She didn't exactly want it losing its battery life since she planned to listen to it during her studies later that day. When the song stopped, the room was filled with silence. She turned to her spirits and smiled again. The three looked startled when she did so and stared at the music player she had on her hand in wonder.

"What are you here for, again? I don't think I called you or anything." She placed the music player down on her bedside table near her deck.

"You never do, Miss Eleanor." The Emperor reminded with a cross of his arms.

"That's right, so we decided to come to you instead! Since this is your last sword duel, we decided to help you prepare!" Athena said.

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you, guys." Eleanor glanced up at the clock and out the window. "It's still awfully early and I don't think anyone's up yet in this hour."

"The maids and butlers are awake now, Miss Eleanor. Lord Pegasus, too!" Athena chirped.

"Huh?" Eleanor glanced at them questioningly. "They are?"

"Yes!"

"Oh," she whispered. "I guess I didn't realize."

Athena glanced out the bedroom window and into the courtyard. "It looks like a lot of people are coming to watch your match. They look excited, too. They're really looking forward to it!"

"Well, I'm not." The maroon haired girl sighed.

"Miss Eleanor?" The Queen started.

"What is it?" She asked, grabbing a towel and using it to wipe off her sweat.

"I hear a voice singing and music playing…but there's no one else in your room. What's more…it seems to be coming from that thing in your hand. What is it? If we may ask."

"This?" Eleanor held up her gadget. "It's a music player. It's programmed with pre-recorded music, so you can play it any time you want, and anywhere."

"Amazing. Is that one of the so-called human technology?" The Emperor fixed the glasses around his deep brown eyes.

"It is."

"Anyhow, I'll get your bath ready, Miss!" Athena made her way towards the door that led to her personal bathing space.

"You don't really have to do that." Eleanor said.

Athena shook her head, her "Oh, but I must! Mommy and Daddy will get all your things ready."

The girl sighed, but smiled at their enthusiasm. "I feel really bad making you guys do this. But thank you anyway. You've done so much already. I wanted to that myself but…I guess there's no stopping you guys, I might just as well back down."

Athena giggled before she trudged into the bathroom and disappeared. Eleanor heard the water running later on. She turned towards the Emperor and his Queen, and saw them poking the music player curiously with their fingers. As soon as the pad of their fingers made contact with the object, they hopped back as if it was going to bite their hands off.

Eleanor laughed. "There's no need to be scared." She told them. "It doesn't bite."

"But…what off the voices inside?" The Emperor inquired. "I don't think it will allow us to touch it unless permitted by you, Miss Eleanor."

"Really. This thing's not even alive. It's just a device with music."

"I-Is that so?" The Queen peered from behind the Emperor.

"Sure. Here," she forced the object in his hands. "Be gentle or you'll break it."

"A-alright." The Emperor looked down at the item on his palms.

"Please be careful, dear." The Queen squeaked, leaning over her lover's shoulder.

The Emperor pressed a random button and music started to blast off its tiny speakers. It wasn't that loud, but it was enough to startle the boy that it almost flew out of his hands. He held it from him and stared at it in arm's length, wide eyes.

Her favorite song, "Shake it up **(2)**" was playing, so Eleanor couldn't help but chuckle and sing along.

The Queen stared at her curiously. "You aren't the best singer, are you, Miss Eleanor?"

Eleanor went beet red at his statement. "N-no. I'm…not really…good at singing."

Before she even knew it, the two were holding both of their hands against their mouth, trying to hold back the fit of snickers threatening to spill from their lips. Eleanor went even redder and bit her lip in embarrassment. She probably shouldn't have opened her mouth.

"It's not nice to laugh, you know." She muttered at the spirits.

"You're really good at dancing, but your singing is horrible." The Emperor chuckled.

Eleanor pouted. "I know. I've been told that millions of times already."

"But this song is rather interesting." He commented.

The singer's voice echoed through the whole room and everyone fell quiet.

"This song is very meaningful. It sorts of suits you, Miss." The Queen said quietly.

Eleanor blinked. "It does?"

Both of them nodded. They all went silent and continued to listen until the chorus came.

"Alright!" Athena screamed as she burst from the bathroom. "The bath's ready now, Miss Eleanor! I put in Lavender scented oil!"

"That's nice but…I'm going to get dirty any way."

"It's nice to smell good, Miss! Besides, you're a girl, too!"

She grunted. "Whatever. Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome! Now, let's have you take a bath!"

"Ah! Miss Eleanor!" The Queen went after both of them. "It won't stop!" She cried, pointing at music player which continued playing.

Eleanor laughed. "I'll teach you the controls. It can be manipulated upon will."

Once she girl finally was able to teach him everything he needed to know about the device, Athena pulled Eleanor towards the bathroom while the Emperor and Queen curiously played with the music player.

After being pulled into her clothes by Athena, Eleanor was dragged down towards the arena. The dueling theatre was already full by noon. Fights attracted a broad spectrum of society, with courtiers, senators, merchants and servants sometimes sharing the same benches. The noise level gradually increased, as every strata of city life spilled into the hall, many aiming for the touts who stood around the fringes, taking bets.

The odds that day were stacked against Eleanor, for the Easterner, Enzo had a fearsome reputation. A tall, muscular man, his face set with an implacable expression, he began to limber up on the other side of the room.

Eleanor observed the Easterner from across the platform, with Joey at her side. "Looks strong," she remarked nervously, weighing up her own odds.

Tea agreed. "He'll take a bit of wearing down, this one will. Don't worry though, girl. You'll do alright."

She peered out across the spectator hall and noticed Seto, already seated fairly close to the Circle. She didn't want to speak to him right now; the duel demanded all her concentration. He nodded at her, and she winked back at him. There was someone else she was looking for in the crowd. She said she'd come. Maybe she hadn't been able to slip out past her father, or perhaps she'd decided it simply wasn't worth the risk. As she scanned the restless crowds, she noticed a young man dressed in leather with multi-colored hair next to her father–yes, of course, they were his. He'd come after all.

A surge of adrenalin coursed through her veins. He grinned at her, and Eleanor smiled. Her joy at seeing Yugi once again was tempered by a strange unease. With him here, she had to win this fight.

Joey followed the line of her gaze. "That wouldn't be...?"

"It's him alright."

Eleanor removed her jacket and jumped up onto the Circle, clad simply in a pair of fitting white trousers, heelless brown boots and a sleeveless blue vest. On her right wrist hung a small charm bracelet worn by time, the only visible letters were "R", "Y", and "N".

Her opponent, similarly attired, clambered up onto the platform and they appraised each other, the Easterner with a slight look of contempt in his eyes. Not all swordsmen appreciated being pitted against a female.

Eleanor eyed her opponent once more who was standing in the midst of everything with the same smile she last saw on him that day he challenged her. He held a lance over his shoulder, its length probably matching his own height. It consisted of a very long shaft and a blade on the end that resemble the pincers of a crab. It was painted red with an elaborate design on both the shaft and the blade, as if custom-made solely for its user. It looked somewhat heavy despite its thin frame. She didn't know how he carried it like that as if it didn't weigh anything at all, but one fact she was sure of was that she was never going to be able to wield a weapon like it.

He nodded towards her, his grin getting wider. "Give me a good time, will you? I was really bored these past days from the lack of a worthy opponent."

As a response, Eleanor nodded holding her blade forward in her own original stance.

The fight began, spectators shouting out encouragement, some, unable to contain their excitement, stood on benches, shaking their fists. The two contenders circled each other, both looking for a potential weakness, and it was the Easterner who made the first move, aiming for Eleanor's unprotected left flank.

She jumped to protect herself and blocked him, but was immediately overwhelmed by the strength with which he brought his own blade down upon her own. She stepped backwards, and the two broke apart. Enzo came back again almost immediately, this time hurling a rain of blows down with his sword which she was forced to block, feeling the weight of man and metal on her forearm. Concentrate, she told herself, looking for a weakness. But what weakness? The Easterner was almost like a machine. She blocked again, but this time he cleverly slid his sword across her blade, and with the tip aimed at her neck, she was forced to submit the first point.

The crowd cheered. Eleanor, now breathing heavily, glanced at her friends who looked worried. Three points were required in order to win a round, and there were still two more rounds to come. Enzo, warming to his theme, took advantage of her sudden lack of confidence. The next onslaught of blows concluded with him gaining another point, his sword scratching across her right arm.

Eleanor fought vainly for the next few minutes to gain a point, doing her best to ignore the blood which was dribbling down towards her elbow. She pitted all the power she could against the barrage of thrusts and swipes, but it was no use. While she raised her sword to fend off another blow, he brought all his strength to bear on his own weapon, forcing her arm down, and once again clearly finishing with his sword pointed at her shoulder. The crowd grew more frantic. Most of them were cheering the Easterner. Those few who had money on Eleanor began shouting in anger.

Joey and Tristian climbed onto the platform where she was standing bent over, hands on knees, overwhelmed by her opponent's power.

"You know," Tea said. "I've met this type before. He's strong, to be sure. Experienced too, but that doesn't mean the fight is over. I think that Eleanor may actually have an advantage over him."

"What's that?" The maroon haired girl had regained her breath, and looked up at the older girl in hope with her tired eyes.

"Well, remember those acrobatics Kaiba told had no place in your training?" Tea turned to her smiling brightly with her arms crossed. "I think they might earn you a few points here."

Eleanor frowned. "How?"

"Enzo might well be surprised by it. After all, he's hardly capable of them himself, is he?"

The group looked over at the well-built Easterner, who was clearly starting to lose patience.

"Well," Joey began grudgingly, "I guess she ain't got anything to lose by trying."

Her friends left the circle, and Eleanor turned to face her opponent once again, attempting to take in Tea's advice. Maybe she was right. It was just conceivable that she could turn the man's advantage – his sheer force – against him.

The second round began, and the Easterner advanced towards her, but instead of moving forward to block him, Eleanor jumped gracefully to the right. The Easterner followed suit, turning after her, and as he did so she bounded back across the floor, bringing her sword in contact with his stomach. Her first touch and point.

Enzo, taken aback by what he correctly identified as a change in tactics attempted to reassess his own movements, aiming with speed and accuracy at her leg. Mustering all her strength - and to the crowd's uproarious applause- she somersaulted backwards, sank swiftly to her knees with sword outstretched and once again jabbed the point into the thigh of the unsuspecting duelist, who let out a grunt of anger and pain.

The spectators could hardly contain themselves at the change in events. She got to her feet and this time he came at her with greater speed, the quirks of her dueling style starting to enrage him. As he moved toward her, she slid on her knees across the floor of the circle, ending up almost beneath him, and touched his chest with her sword. She had retaken the second round.

Her opponent's trainer rounded on his duelist. "What are you doing, man, letting her dance round you like that?" Wiping the sweat off his brow, The Easterner shook his head. Her friends, meanwhile, cautiously congratulated her.

"Nice, it worked, but you've still got the third round to go, and you made him as angry as a wild boar. Whatever you do, do not get into a position where he forces you to block him. He'll use all his strength against you. Just try to maintain this intensity." Tristian said.

Both opponents were now beginning to feel the cost of the fight; much of Eleanor's power had been sapped in the first round, attempting to fend off her opponent's blows, while his unwieldy frame had been worn down in the second. They now fell back on their last reserves of strength.

The Easterner moved towards Eleanor, who once again span swiftly out of his reach and twisted herself round to win the first point with her sword levelled beneath his outstretched arm. This was a truly virtuoso move and the Easterner, letting out a yell of indignation, swung his sword around to meet the girl. She failed to avoid the blow this time as his sword came in contact with her left thigh, ripping through the leather of her trousers, and gashing open her leg. She let out a yelp, and they were forced to pull apart as Tea hastily wrapped a bandage around the wound.

"Starting to get quite a collection," She whispered to the girl before returning to the floor.

Surprised by the Easterner's assault, she was now caught unawares as he quickly followed his success with a reign of blows which finished with his sword pointed at her throat. Now the pressure was back on the girl, for her opponent was just one point away from winning the entire duel.

In the distance, she could hear Joey shouting encouragement, and felt Seto's threatening gaze. She turned to the spectators, looking for Yugi. His face depicted calmness, though Eleanor could sense the weight of intense expectation.

She knew that her strength was almost at its ebb, but she also knew that her opponent was fading fast. It was now she who made the first move. Drawing on her very last ounce of energy, she whirled round, suddenly dropping low, and with perfect aim, scored a clear hit against the back of his hand.

The crowd suddenly grew quieter. The entire duel hinged upon one final point. Rarely were fights so closely matched. Both opponents knew something intense, even spectacular was required, and both fell back on their own skills and advantages.

With all the speed and strength he could find, The Easterner swung his sword around to meet Eleanor's waist. Anticipating the blow, she sidestepped to the left and saw, in an instant, that he had made a mistake, letting his blade move out slightly too far. She moved as close as she dared to her opponent, aimed the tip of her own sword into the palm of the Easterner's hand, and succeeded in flipping his weapon out of his grasp. It flew through the air. She jumped back, caught it, and finished with both blades pointing at her opponent's chest.

The fight was hers.

Even those spectators who had bet on the Easterner were, for a brief moment, stunned. Those who still had money on Eleanor were ecstatic. A roar went up from the crowd and the dueling hall resounded to the clink of money changing hands. Eleanor sank to her knees. Shaking with exhaustion, she eyed the Easterner, Enzo. What her opponent had lacked in skill, he had more than made up for in strength. Gathering what felt like her last reserves of energy, Eleanor struggled to her feet, only to slump down again after a few steps. She sat for a moment at the edge of The Circle, legs over hanging its platform. Why on earth did her father insist upon pitting her against such giants?

Eleanor nodded in the direction of Tristian who held a bottle of water in hand. She seized it from his hands, gulping down the content sin long, thirsty draughts. Sweat ran into her eyes and she wiped it away with her arm before scanning the room. The buzz of conversation was gradually dying down as spectators filed out, and from somewhere at the back of the hall she heard her father call down to her in a light-hearted tone:

"Truly engrossing!" He exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "Thought he had you for a minute there, my dear, but you convinced me otherwise!"

She twisted around to observe his tall figure, darkly clad in a lavender suit, working his way towards her between the empty seats and benches. Eleanor watched, too exhausted to manage as much as a nod, as he approached The Circle and beamed down at her. She continued to drink, too drained to reply for the moment. His expression reformed itself into one of concern, and he lowered himself down beside her.

"Fancy celebrating your final victory tonight?"

Eleanor's thoughts were finally beginning to clear and her heart now seemed to be making less of a frantic bid to escape from her ribcage. She considered the suggestion.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about we go to your favorite restaurant?"

"Really, father, you don't need to…"

"Eleanor, my dear, you may doubt my sincerity, but you can never deny my capacity to celebrate. We'll leave at eight. In the meantime, I suggest you bathe."

She sighed, knowing full well that her father would brook no excuse.

"I'll think about it."

Pegasus smiled knowingly. "I know you will."

Both rose, Eleanor with some difficulty.

"Well Ellie, looks like you've done us proud today!" Joey grinned, clasping her firmly on the shoulder. She winced a little, as aching muscles compressed under his strong grasp.

"You know," Pegasus said, "I was a worried in that last round, girl. Tiring were you?"

Eleanor puffed her cheeks out, looking up to him. "But I won. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"No, lass, as I've told you many times: style can make or break a good fight, especially as far as the punters are concerned."

Eleanor laughed. "The thought had crossed my mind…"

The reprimand had remained with her during this fight, although she would never have admitted it. Studying her opponent, focusing upon his weaknesses, Eleanor had found the opening she had needed to bring Enzo down. Not such spectacular fighting, but certainly more effective. Besides, the last thing she wanted was another lesson she didn't understand.

After saying her goodbyes to everyone and thanking them once more for their help and support, she wearily made her way back to her room to get cleaned up for tonight's celebration. She took off her boots and gasped as her feet encountered the cool chill of marble. The sound of rippling water, lapping at the walls of the tube, seemed to have a calming effect on her nerves which were still frayed after the duel.

Light collected upon ripples and played on the tiles as she stripped, leaving her clothes in a pile, and lowered her body into the water. She glanced slyly at her reelection in the water, curiosity overcoming nonchalance and hauteur. She was only too aware of the fact that she cut a strange figure as she slid beneath the surface for a few brief moments: her boyish grace combined with an athletic physique.

She rose again with a gasp and stood at waist height in the water, raking her wet fingers through long maroon hair. Her eyes, jade in color, exuded an intensity enhanced by a tan complexion from which she earned over the course of the summer from training.

Finally, she allowed herself to sink lower, leaning her head against the pool's edge, sensing the sweat and vigor of the fight drain out into the water.

"_Desperation can sometimes be unsightly, but convincing enough. You have to convince your enemy that you are ready to fight head on—sincerely, unhesitatingly, earnestly, and obstinately—for this to work. But, the most important factor you should consider is killing intent."_

Even now, in the present, the words her father spoke echoed throughout her mind once more. She pondered the thought shifted in the leather seat of her father's limo. Her eyes trained in front of her as her driver accelerated down the city pavement.

It was warm and dew still clung to the windows, but what else could be expected of a midsummer morning? The old radio churned out an old tune. Eleanor smirked. Really, it had only been a few years since the song first played, but the music industry had become so different in that time that it was rare to hear a tune like that anymore.

"Beau, could you turn up the volume, please?" She asked.

Her driver nodded. "Right away, Miss Eleanor."

Soon, she found herself humming along to the surprisingly catchy beat. Really, it was only a series of rhythms constantly repeated over a period of time, but she didn't care. It brought a smile to her face, and kept her mind off of the upcoming event. One might wonder what this event was. Her eyes flickered down to the blue case accompanying her. In less than twenty minutes, she would be entering the real world of card dueling, and she didn't want to think about it too much. It would only make her more nervous than she already was.

Two summers ago to begin practicing and rebuilding the skills and tricks her father had taught her before she took up swordsmanship as her primary hobby. Picking up her case, she felt the familiarizing and comfortable warmth of her monsters.

_At least you guys are with me…_she thought with a sigh.

She memorized each of cards as well as their effects and abilities forward and backwards. But was it enough to get her into Duel Academy? And was killing intent involved? She still needed answers!

"We are approaching Kaiba Dome, Miss." Beau alerted her.

Eleanor averted her attention towards the large building, and gasped slightly. Seeing up close after years of only hearing about it was quite the surprise. Seto had really out done himself that's for sure.

A smiled crossed Beau's wrinkled face. "Your expression reminds me of myself when I first saw it. Impressive isn't it?" He laughed.

The limo eased into the left lane, and Beau hit the left turn signal and waiting for the light to turn. Eleanor's expression suddenly becomes serious as she looks to her feet. She was moments away from entering the dome, moments from dueling—moments away from proving that she had the skills to enter the prestigious academy.

When the light finally turned, the limo did as well, but then came to a screeching halt. Eleanor's head snapped up, catching sight of falling duel cards and maroon hair familiar to her own. Immediately, she stepped from the car with Beau to half-expecting it to be a child, but turned out to be girl of the same age.

They're eyes locked followed by a gasp from Eleanor's mouth as the two mutter three infamous words describing the awkward situation; "What the hell?"

* * *

**(1)** "Let it go" – By Idina Menzel. A cute and inspiring song from the movie "Frozen".

**(2)** "Shake it up" – By Florence + Machine. Easily my favorite Indie rock band.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for the first part of the prologue. Killing intent…now, can you imagine if Eleanor used that in her card duels coming soon? Also, the reason why I haven't put up any information on Eleanor's cards is because she hasn't used them just yet. But she will soon of course.**

**Stay tune for the next chapter featuring Pandora's side of the story. Until then, review, favorite, follow, and stay awesome! - Rain**


End file.
